Keeps Getting Better
by Pyro-34
Summary: Two friends Angela and Cassie only want a normal life. Friends, a family and maybe even a boyfriend. But nooooo they had to get recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D and try to stop a pathetic wannabe god, who wants to take over the world. But there might be some hope for them,yet when they meet two handsome superheros. BruceOC and TonyOC


Angela's POV

My lips twisted into a vicious snarl as the white coats dragged an unconscious Cassie out of her large cage; blood dripped down from her pale golden wing and onto the pavement as they threw her down harshly.

"You sick son of a bitch!" I growled angrily. The white coat just grinned down at me and picked the blonde angel by her matted hair. "Cassie!" I exclaimed as her eyes snapped opened and went to me as they filled with pain.

"No." I heard her whimper as she tried to pull away from them. My ears flattened as they walked over to my small cage. They yanked it open and made a move to grab me. No No No! This cannot happen to us! I made a fast decision and kicked the white coat in the balls making him shriek in pain. To shut him up I quickly head butted the whimpering male and leaped over him with cat like grace, landing on all fours in front of my best friend, hissing at anyone who got to close.

"Number 34 is loose! I repeat Number 34 is loose!" I snarled at the male who called the alarm. I slashed my razor sharp claws at the guards as they aimed their rifles at us. I stood straight raising my arms to bloke Cassie from their line of sight.

"Shoot, fuckers, I dare ya!" I smirked. Loud bangs echoed through the dead quiet laboratory. My body jerked as the bullets tore through me and blood splattered from my back as they exited. The humans gasped as my skin sewed it's self together; the wounds heal under a second.

"Surprise? Yeah me too." I told them. Seriously I didn't expect that. Lifting a feather light Cassie I jumped up onto the railing with quick agility and raced as fast as I could to the window; the glass shattered around us as we crashed through it. Landing clumsily I made a lighting fast dash towards a closing gate.

"We'll make it Cass. We'll make it!" I chanted to a barely conscious angel. I let out a joyous whoop as I barreled under the gate. Turning to the right, I ran down a dark alley as I heard the loud footsteps of the guards. I carried the younger women to an abandoned warehouse and jumped threw a broke window. I placed Cassie down gently as she favored her left wing. I spotted a slightly dirty sheet and grabbed it, spreading it over Cassie's shivering body. She cried silently as blood seeped out her slender fingers and looked up at me with a heartbreaking expression. I grabbed her wrist gently, cooing to her softly.

"Let me see."

Moving her hand, I hissed angrily when I saw the wing barley attached to her shoulder. I brushed my reddish hair out of my face as I inspected her wound.

"Does it hurt?" I murmured as I ripped a piece of my ragged black shirt. I started patching up the wound.

Cassie giggled weakly. "No it tickles."

"Smart ass." I smirked. I was glad she was still her usual bubbly self. Unlike me who became cold and sarcastic to hide my pain. I heard a loud radio static and got into a predatory crouch, baring my fangs.

"Stay here. And be quiet." I whispered to her. She nodded as I moved silently my black clothes helping me blend into the shadows. I looked out the window and there standing way too close to where my blonde haired friend rested, was a dark haired guard. I sneaked out the busted window and snuck up behind him I wrapped my arms around him, my slender hands slapped across his mouth silencing his shocked yell.

"Shut up." I growled. I dug my nails into his cheek. He cried out in pain, but my hand muffled it. I pushed his pressure point near his shoulder and neck. His body slumped against my slender form and just like that he was out like a light. I learned that on TV. Brilliant, no?

"Thanks mate." I murmured as I took his gun and hunting knife."I appreciate it." I hurried back to Cassie but paused when I heard loud shouting and the pain cries of the angel. I raced to the warehouse and when I got there my vision went red as I saw a wailing Cassie in the grasp of a guard; her wing was even worse than before. It looked like it would fall off any moment. Those bastards!

"We have Number 23!" the guard said into his walkie-talkie.

"But where's Number 34?" another asked. Right here.

I let out a snarl in rage as I leapt at the closes guard, wrapping my arms around in a death grip. The body I had in my grasp screamed in pain as I dug my sharp fangs in his tender jugular. The others aimed their guns at me as Cassie stared on in shock at my crouched form; blood smeared a crossed my face.

My eyes went into slits as I let my animal take over. With a cat like howl I threw myself at my targets. I tore their bodies apart and purred in pleasure as the warm blood hit my cold skin. I licked my lips as blood splattered on my face and mouth. As the light drained from the last humans eyes, I stood there breathing heavily as I basked in my kills.

"A-Angie?" I heard a sweet voice stammer. I growled softly as my head snapped to the blood body of a blonde bird girl. Did I know her? Was she a threat? I narrowed my eyes as she reached out to me.

"Angie, it's me." She tried to sooth me. I hissed in warning and lashed out. She jerked her hand away from me. Tears ran down her flushed cheek. "Angie?"

I blinked rapidly as my vision cleared. Angie? Who is that? Oh! Angie. Me. I'm Angie. I felt something warm slide down my arms and looked down at myself in horror. Blood splattered my clothes and skin; like some kind of war paint. I looked back up at my friend and winced at her fearful expression.

"Cass?" the blonde let out a sigh in relief.

"Thought I lost ya there for a sec."

"For a second you did." I walked over to her whipping some blood of my face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled gently at me. I smirked back before my attention went to her wing.

"Shit Cass. What did they do to you?"

Rushing to Cassie's side I helped her sit up and patched her wound up again; after she was situated I slumped on the wall.

"What are we going to do?" I heard Cassie whisper. I looked over at her and smirked.

"Survive."

I saw Cassie give me a ghost of a smile before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I fought my eyes as they threatened to close, but after a few minutes I fallowed my friend. Letting my nightmares come alive.

My eyes snapped opened as I smelt an unknown sent. I sat up from my hunched position and sniffed the air cautiously. I cursed myself silently at my stupidity as I smelt a male close by. Horrible people were after us and I fall asleep? What kind of retard am I? I stood up; glancing over at Cassie to make sure I didn't disturb her. When I saw her still sleeping I looked to my right where a tall figure stood.

"Well, it seems I missed quite a show." He said in an amused tone, motioning to the body pieces that littered the dirty alley ground.

I was taken back at his casual tone and flattened my ears as he came closer.

"Yea, well If you don't want to join them I suggest you fuck off!" I sneered. He chuckled as the moonlight gave me a good view of his features. His skin was dark and he was bald; he had an eye patch but his other eye was a dark brown which was now shining with amusement. I stood from my crouched position as he calmly walked up to me. "Who are you?"

"Director Nick Fury." He said. I raised an eyebrow. Should that have any meaning to me?

His eye flickered to Cassie as she shifted in her sleep. My mouth started to form a snarl as he came closer to her. Fury raised his hands in surrender.

"If she doesn't get medical attention, she might not survive." He told me. I hesitated. Cassie was my friend, family; I couldn't let her die. Then I would have nothing left.

"Why should I trust you?"

Fury's lips lifted into a smile.

"I guess just trust your instincts." He lifted Cassie into his arms and motioned me to follow him. I walked silently next to him before turning to him.

"I don't know if I should trust those, either."

He frowned at me. "Then what do you trust?"

My gaze flickered to Cassie, before going back to Fury. He chuckled.

"I see." He came to a nice black car and nodded for me to open the back door. He place Cassie gently in before closing the door. "But you know, Cat women. If you can't trust anyone else than Angel here, then you won't have much."

I smirked up at him. "I don't need anyone, but Cassie. She's my sister and friend. And if anyone decides to test me by trying to harm her in anyway; I will kill them." I told him seriously. It was a silent warning to him.

He studied me before smiling. "Get in the car."

*Ten years later*

Still Angela's POV

The music pulsed around me as I sat at the bar in a crowded club; my ears twitching irritable under my black army cap. A scowl formed on my face as yet another man came up to me. He was decent looking except for the receding hair line.

"Well, hello-"he started his pathetic pick up line.

"Go fuck yourself." I cut him off taking a drink of my Jack and coke.

As he walked away dejectedly a twinkling laugh made me turn to my right and smirk.

"That was rude." She chuckled at my frustrated expression. Cassie grew up into beautiful young women. Her long golden blonde hair grew to her hips and her features sharpened beautifully. Her wing was patched up thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D and now what was left was a jagged scar on her back. Cassie sat on the bar counter swinging her long legs back and forth as she sipped on a Shirley Temple. I wrinkled my nose at her girly drink and gulped my Jack.

"Well," I sighed. "I never said I was nice."

She snorted. "Of course." She jumped down from her perch. "I swear that's goin to be on your grave. 'Here lays Angela Michaelis loving friend/Mutant. She never said she was nice.'" She quoted mockingly.

I chuckled. "Probably."

Cassie shook her head before adjusting her heavy leather jacket. I frowned putting my drink down. I felt for the blonde; having to stuff her large wings into that jacket. It must be so uncomfortable, but she had to keep then covered or people would lock us up again. Of course I pitied myself as well; my ears were so stiff under my hat and my tail was wrapped around my slim waist. As I motioned the bartender to fill my glass a musky sent invaded my nose.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." I snickered as I turned to Phil who stood stiffly behind us.

"I knew I would find you girls here." He said sitting next to me.

"I can never say no to a party, Phillip. You know that." I smirked at him.

"Hey Phil." Cassie waved at the Agent.

"Cassidy." He nodded. Cassie's face darkened.

"Don't call me that." She pointed a threatening finger in his direction.

Phil smiled at Cassie as she sipped her drink angrily. Cassie hated her name with a passion and once broke a nose of a retarded human male for calling her by her full name.

"So what can we do for you?" I asked turning to face him.

He handed me an orange folder; I eyed it cautiously.

"You're needed."

"That's what they all say." I said taking the folder.

I scanned it quickly; my bright grey/ blue eyes stopping when a familiar word caught my eye.

"Tesseract?" I murmured as Cassie looked over my shoulder her sweet scent filling my nose. "Shouldn't that be, oh I don't know DESZTROYED by now?" I looked over at him with a disapproving glare. "Phillip?"

"Well, Fury had other ideas." Phil told me. I sighed heavily and threw the folder on the bar counter.

"Screw Fury." Cassie gave me a disapproving stare. "What? I mean that jackass wants everything from us. 'Save the world.' 'Take care of the dangerous mutant coming towards Asia.' Blah blah blah." I mocked waving my hands around.

"Fury asked me to bring you girls in."

Cassie smirked at him. "That seems like a personal problem."

I chuckled at my friend still looking over the file. A name caught my attention. Stark? Like Tony Stark? Hmm must be serious for them to bring in the Ironman. I never met the guy but from what Tasha told me he's a playboy prick.

"Tell me Phillip. Why should we listen to you?"

Phil smiled at me. "We can do this the Easy way or the hard way."

I smirked and elongated my claws. "Personally I like the hard way."

"Angela." Cassie warned me as my pupils narrowed. "Easy."

I huffed and threw the folder onto the counter. "So how did S.H.E.L.E.D mess this up?"

"It explains in the file." Phil motioned to the file. I shrugged lazily.

"Eh, to lazy." Cassie rolled her golden eyes and reach over me to grab the folder.

She scanned over the file. Her brow puckered in thought.

"So someone came from the other side through the Tesseract and now he's in possession of the cube, our friend Hawk and the Doc." Cassie summed up.

"Yeah, Pretty much." Phil nodded.

"Wow." I mused. "You guys suck."

The agent glared. "We need you to help retrieve the Tesseract and capture Loki." Phil grabbed the folder as Cassie held it out for him. "We're getting together a team. The Avengers. And Fury asked for you personally."

"Tell me Phillip." I crossed my legs. "Why should we fix your fucken problem?

"Yeah." Cassie nodded. "Be a man and fix your own mess."

Phil sighed. "I'm sorry, girls. But you have no choice. Be ready at twelve thirty."

He then turned and left the club as we stared after him in confusion.

"Did we agree to this?" Cassie turned to me in confusion.

"No, No we didn't." I snarled. I turned to the bar and gulping the rest of my drink, enjoying the burning sensation as it slid down my throat. "Son of a bitch!"


End file.
